1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to continuous radio announcers, and more particularly, to such devices that include digital means for storing sounds and messages.
2. Description of the Related Art.
We believe that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,133 issued to Iggulden. However, it differs from the present invention because it describes a tape driven mechanism using a transmitter whereas the present invention claims a more flexible and volumetrically efficient device where the sound message is stored digitally and capable of being modified more readily and remotely.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.